


My Name Is Finnick Odair

by linzclair219



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 500 words exactly, Finnick Odair Lives, M/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Finnick Odair<br/>I am from District 4<br/>I was the youngest person to ever win the Hunger Games at age 14<br/>I survived three Hunger Games, two official and one unofficial, and Capitol torture just prior to the end of the revolution"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Finnick Odair

My name is Finnick Odair  
I am from District 4  
I was the youngest person to ever win the Hunger Games at age 14  
I survived three Hunger Games, two official and one unofficial, and Capitol torture just prior to the end of the revolution  
I am especially skilled in water and with a trident  
I was a key face in the on-screen presence of the uprising, appearing alongside Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen  
My wedding to Gale Hawthorne was part of this, and was the biggest middle finger I could give to the Capitol, showing them we were happy and in love while their forces starved  
I was taken still alive in the subway of the Capitol, shot down by Peacekeepers before being tortured for two days  
My mentor was Mags Flanagan, Victor of the 11th Hunger Games, who also served as my mother.   
My father and brother were killed along with a group of novice politicians in 4 in response to their desire for more economic autonomy from the Capitol when I was only 4  
My mother became horribly depressed and Mags took us in for fear we would starve  
I grew up in Victor’s Village  
I was unable to save Mags during the Quarter Quell   
I was integral in the rehabilitation of Peeta Mellark, as one of his first memories was of me saving him in the arena. He is one of my best friends, and still lives in District 12  
He lives with Katniss Everdeen, one of my other best friends, who sat with me the night of the Victor’s liberation and cried, the pair of us sure neither Peeta nor Gale would return.   
I am forever thankful to Peeta Mellark, who helped me recover from my own torture, as well as the post-revolt Capitol doctors, bringing me back to Gale.   
I met Gale Hawthorne a few days before the Quarter Quell and I found in him my soul mate.   
I am still married to Gale, and live alongside him in District 4, where he is no longer a miner or a father of 3 at the age of 13  
My district was spared the destruction brought to 12 and 8, and surrendered to the rebels after seeing my broadcast  
I spent 7 years as a Capitol prostitute, alongside other desirable victors for fear of losing all those I cared for.   
I am friends with Johanna Mason, who refused to comply the way I did and had to watch all those she loved die.  
I am still friends with Annie Cresta, who fell in love with Johanna during our time in 13. The two live in District 7 now.   
I still have nightmares, but as the years stretch into decades they become more sporadic.   
I will never feel totally safe  
I still hold Gale a little too tight and sometimes leave bruises, but he knows it’s only because I fear losing him.  
My name is Finnick Odair  
I am not a victor, I am a survivor


End file.
